


A little bit of Luck

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blowjobs, Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Some Plot, bottom!Taekwoon, much smut, such wow, top!Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: Sanghyuk and Taekwoon come to a mutual agreement when their respective worries become too much.





	A little bit of Luck

It all started in a rather stressful time for Vixx.

Promotions were coming up and things were quite tense for everybody involved. The constant practicing, rehearsing and adjusting, just to go practice even more combined with diets and not enough sleep to cope with all the stress took their toll on everybody, but on some members especially. Namely Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was trying to prove himself as a member of Vixx. Which was hard. Not because the others made it difficult for him, but because he made it difficult for himself. He was the youngest and neither a lead singer nor rapper. He was just Sanghyuk. And he desperately wished for something that could be truly his.

And Taekwoon ... Taekwoon had an entirely different problem. Or maybe not completely different, but at that time, he felt like he was the only one getting ... second thoughts. Not about himself, but about the others and his relationship to them. There were few people in his life that he had spent as much time with as with Hakyeon, Hongbin, Wonsik, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Everybody before that had been family which wasn't that much of a problem for him. But now there were these dorks who were practically his second family and with some of them, he had gotten really close. In some cases, closer than he ever wished for. Mostly Hakyeon who was just too damn affectionate for his liking. But he managed to get along with everybody. Well, except Sanghyuk.

The kid had just gotten too damn comfortable with pushing him around. Taekwoon was older, but Hyuk was acting as if he had every right to poke and hit and manhandle him as he liked. Adding much to Taekwoon's confusion, there were days where he kind of not minded it and rather ... liked it? He couldn't explain his feelings. But today, there was also something else that bothered him. The way Sanghyuk looked at him. And there was this tension in the air.

Taekwoon martered his brain. Maybe he was imagining all of it. Maybe it was just the stress. But just to be safe, he decided to let the others go out without him when they asked about leaving together after practice. They said something about cheating their diets and sneaking out and eating as much noodles as they could stomach at once. On a different day, he would be the first to say yes. But he needed time for himself, time to think. Preferably in their dorm when nobody else was there. So he refused and let them go without him. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Sanghyuk had no intention on going with the others as well. 

And that's the story of how Taekwoon ended up on the couch with Sanghyuk on top of him, one annoyingly strong hand pinning his wrists above his head, the other one tentatively, almost casually stroking his chin. 

“Are you stressed, Taekwoon?“

Taekwoon simply nodded. There was no need in denying it. They all were. Of course, Sanghyuk was immensely adding to his stress by acting the way he did.  
At home, all Taekwoon had managed to get done was take a shower and dress in something comfortable before Hyuk had caught him by surprise in their living room. Right now, he was pressed against Taekwoon's body in a way that left no doubt about the maknae's intentions about their free time alone in the dorm. 

Much to Taekwoon's discomfort, his body also reminded him that he hadn't let off steam in quite a while, not even in the shower, by sending waves of heat down to his stomach and ultimately his groin. He tried his best not to let any sounds slip out of his mouths that might have indicated that he was actually enjoying the way Hyuk handled him. But as soon as the other shifted his weight on top of him, Taekwoon whined and Sanghyuk knew he had his hyung exactly where he wanted him. 

“You know, Taekwoon. I can help with that. We can help each other, don't you think?“

Taekwoon hated how easy he was and how much fun Sanghyuk was having. He was smiling brightly and innocently at his hyung as if this was completely normal for them. Then, he suddenly let go of Taekwoon's chin and wrist, guiding his hands to rest on Sanghyuk's hips. The younger knew that Taekwoon wouldn't try to push him off, it was already too late for that. He was getting hard underneath Hyuk's body, the press of Taekwoon's strained cock pretty obvious by now, and it would be a lie for Sanghyuk to say that he didn't feel proud at that.

“You can tell me what you want, hyung. I'll do it, promise“

It was a sweet attempt at giving Taekwoon the impression that he was calling the shots. But they both knew that in fact, it was the other way round. This time, Taekwoon simply shook his head, closing his eyes as if he wasn't acknowledging that this was happening. 

“You're too cute, hyung ...“ Sanghyuk added as he started leaving gentle touches all over Taekwoon's body. Taekwoon shivered as Hyuk let his hand disappear under Taekwoon's shirt. His fingertips brushed teasingly over Taekwoon's stomach and as they wandered lower and lower, he started gripping into Hyuk's hips while simultaneously biting his bottom lip to muffle another moan that wanted to escape his mouth. Meanwhile, Sanghyuk's other hand was occupied by playing with Taekwoon's dark hair, stroking and curling it in a way that made Taekwoon sigh contently. As Sanghyuk's hand went under the waistband of Taekwoon's loose pants, he took a sharp breath.

“Hyung, if you want more, please tell me“, Sanghyuk offered, but Taekwoon refused to vocalize what was going through his head right now. Instead, he gripped Hyuk's legs harder and hoped that he wouldn't lose his mind as soon as Hyuk touched him where all the blood in his body seemed to flood in this instant. When it happened, it was a really close call. Taekwoon moaned embarrassingly loud as soon as Hyuk's fingers circled around the head, applying not nearly enough pressure to provide any real friction. 

“Taekwoon, do you want me?“, he asked teasingly. He wouldn't go any further without Taekwoon saying at least once that he wanted this. But this time, Taekwoon didn't hesitate to answer him. 

“Yes Hyuk-ah please“

Sanghyuk smiled, seeminly delighted with his success.

“What do you want, Taekwoonie? Tell me.“

He didn't expect an answer this time, thought that Taekwoon would shy away to say it. But he had underestimated how needy his hyung had become from his teasing.

“Sanghyuk, please. Fuck me. Now.“

Taekwoon's face was flushed red. He didn't want to say it, but Sanghyuk was just too much for him to handle. And finally, Hyuk gave Taekwoon's lips something else to do than moan and whine at his whim as he kissed him. Hyuk was dominating the kiss completely and Taekwoon let him, sighing and gradually going mad at the way Sanghyuk's tongue moved along his lips, inside his mouth, everywhere. Hyuk's hand was still in Taekwoon's pants, now stroking his cock to full hardness. It was torture, but oh felt it good to be tortured by these hands.

Sanghyuk ended up prepping and fucking Taekwoon right there on the cushions of their dorm couch. Of course, he had brought lube and condoms before he went looking for Taekwoon, that evil kid. But to Taekwoon's surprise, Hyuk had been very patient and endearingly gentle in moving his fingers inside of him. He did everything he could to make all of it as good as possible for Taekwoon, even as he had started to fuck him so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. But Taekwoon loved it and became very vocal about it. He came first, unable to shout or say anything coherent in the high of his own climax. Sanghyuk followed soon after Taekwoon, releasing inside the condom and dressing them up afterwards.

It was actually cute how much thought Hyuk put into all this, Taekwoon thought as Hyuk put on his pants. Nevertheless, how Taekwoon was supposed to ever be able to watch a movie or eat with the others on this couch again was beyond him. He just thanked every deity he knew that nobody had decided to check on him and Sanghyuk while they were still at it. He would have died on the spot.

They didn't speak much directly after this, but Sanghyuk made clear that whenever Taekwoon felt stressed or needy again, he could come to him - and ONLY HIM, as Sanghyuk emphasized more than once - and they would work something out. Taekwoon agreed, he had no intention on sharing this arrangement with more than one person. At least for now.

He should have been embarrassed at how often he actually took Sanghyuk's offer to let off steam together. Very often. He was human, after all, and Sanghyuk knew too well how to push his buttons. How exactly Sanghyuk knew all these things was, again, beyond Taekwoon's understanding. He should have been concerned and checked the maknae's laptop for those viruses he heard so much about in his trainee days ... but in all honesty, he didn't bother that much because he was finally able to let go when he was with Sanghuyk. Even though he was still a pain in the ass every other time of the day. Just a different kind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, all six of them were gathered in their living room. Everbody was nicely dressed in white dress shirts combined with either dark jeans or matching dress pants. More than once, Taekwoon caught himself staring at Sanghyuk who looked absolutely amazing in his clothes. But apart from that, the mood was anything but nice. 

They had just returned from filming a short video for their fans and Hakyeon was bothered by something which resulted in him bothering either Wonshik or Jaehwan, whoever was in reach. They were all kind of tensed up without a particular reason, so their usual, harmless bickering eventually turned into nagging and bad moods until Hakyeon had enough and started lecturing. To be completely honest, Taekwoon had no idea what all of this was about and he had a hard time following what their leader had to say to them. But he knew from experience that this wasn't as serious of a situation as it might have sounded like, so allowed himself to drift off when he knew that Hakyeon wouldn't address him directly in any way. 

He tried looking for Sanghyuk to shamelessly admire him a bit more, but he realized that the maknae was the only one standing behind him, so he could only see the rest of the bunch. He sighed and wanted to return to his thoughts when he felt Hyuk lean on his shoulder and bring his arms around Taekwoon's waist. It felt nice and comforting and Taekwoon leaned back into the person behind him until ... he felt something poke him in the butt. Hyuk's fingers were all in front of him, so the only thing this could have been was ... 

"Sorry", Sanghyuk quietly mumbled into his ear which startled Taekwoon nonetheless. Then he realized what was happening and tried to look behind him to get a glimpse of Hyuk's eyes so he could see if he had mischief in them or if the apology was genuine. He couldn't really tell at the moment. When he felt again what was definitely Hyuk's boner against his butt, he completely gave up on listening to Hakyeon who was still going on about this and that.

"Hyuk-ah, what's going on?"

"Hyung, I'm so sorry ..."

He was more whining in discomfort than really answering his question, but now Taekwoon saw that his distress was real. The maknae was now nuzzling his face into the crook of Taekwoon's neck to hide his embarrassment, tightening his grip around the older's waist. It was kind of cute, really. Before that, it had always been Taekwoon who played the needy part, not that he had much of a choice. But whatever had Sanghyuk so worked up must have influenced him a lot to get him that hard in a moment like this.

"Hyogie, could you ..." but before Taekwoon could finish his sentence, Hakyeon turned his attention towards him, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Taekwoon-ah, Hyuk-ah. Could you please be serious for a moment and stop whispering over there?"

Normally, Taekwoon would have been pissed at this and either walk away or snap back at Hakyeon. But in this situation, he only wished for their leader to look away from them as soon as possible, so he nodded and mumbled an apology, shifting slightly to the right so there was no way that anybody could see what Sanghyuk was hiding behind Taekwoon's back.

Sanghyuk took a sharp breath, Taekwoon's movement had caused too much friction against his crotch and he had to bring up all of his willpower not to moan at that. Taekwoon realized his mistake and mumbled another apology, this time directed at Hyuk. 

"It's okay. Just don't do that."

Taekwoon felt sorry for Sanghyuk because really, once Hakyeon started rambling about things that had to change or need to be fixed, there was no way of telling when this would end. Meanwhile, Hyuk's warm breath tickled Taekwoon's neck, but he tried to stay focused on the discussion so he could see when the end would be in sight. But after several minutes, his thoughts drifted off to the fact that Hyuk's arousal was now very prominently pressing against him and it started to get him worked up as well. It really shouldn't, because he was six years older after all, six years more experienced and such. But with Hyuk, there really was no guarantee for his body to act accordingly. 

Sanghyuk couldn't stay still like this for long, but he couldn't really move either because it would be just too damn tempting to rut against Taekwoon in this position. He tried to constantly remind himself that the others were still around, that he had to keep quiet and endure it, but it was just too hard. 

Time passed agonizingly slow. Every time when Hyuk or Taekwoon thought that it would be over, there was something else that had to be brought up. You had to appreciate the fact that they tried to talk about everything as a group, but in this case, it was more of a disadvantage than an advantage.

Finally, fucking finally, Hakyeon ended his speech. Everybody made peace and promised not to this or that again. One split second after Hakyeon had finished talking, Hyuk was pulling Taekwoon out of the room. The others were probably wondering how it was possible to move as fast as this with another human being in tow. If someone had asked Taekwoon how long it took them to land on Hyuk's bed, door shut and locked behind them, he would have answered that he had been able to blink once, maybe even twice before he was on top of his dongseng. 

Hyuk's lips found Taekwoon's immediatly afterwards and Taekwoon could feel how worked up the other one already was from the way he bit and nibbled on his lips. It would have been kind of funny to see Hyuk losing his composure like that if it hadn't such a strong effect on Taekwoon as well. His stomach burned with arousal and affection and within their frantic kissing, Taekwoon made a decision.

His idea required pulling himself away from Hyuk, which was a hard task in his state of mind. But with a little force, he eventually managed to get some distance between them before everything turned too hot, quite literally.

"Hyuk-ah?" He spoke softly and quietly and for a moment, he thought that Sanghyuk hadn't heard him. The younger one looked at him in a way that must have been quite similar to the way Taekwoon had looked the first time they had made out. It seemed ages ago because of the way the two of them could get intimate with each other by now. 

“Taekwoon ...“ It was more a whine than a question or a statement and Taekwoon had no idea that their strong, fearless maknae could even remotely sound this desperate. The thought stirred a cocktail of emotions in Taekwoon's head that he didn't want to dig deeper into at this moment.

Hyuk looked at him and Taekewoon realized that the younger was biting his lip. He had no idea if Hyuk was doing it on purpose to drive him crazy, which would have worked pretty well in this case, or if it was an involuntary action to stop another whine escaping his mouth. Before Taekwoon could dwell further on either of these possibilities, Hyuk interrupted his train of thought.

“Hyung, please stop staring. Do something.“

Taekwoon smirked. Hyuk had no idea how cute he could be in moments like this. It made Taekwoon's stomach feel like there was a knot inside him that was waiting to snap at any moment.

“I want to make you cum, Hyogie. With my mouth ...“

Taekwoon finally said it. And the effect on Hyuk was enormous. Taekwoon could feel the other's thighs twitch in anticipation and contrary to the high pitched whines that Hyuk had made until then, a low moan escaped his chapped lips when the realization sank in about what Taekwoon was offering. Hyuk stirred beneath him, unable to keep still like a child who couldn't wait to get a promised reward and the thought made Taekwoon smile knowingly because he was the only one who could see this side of Sanghyuk.

“Hyung, please do it. I want it“ Hyuk added when the tension that followed Taekwoon's words became too much for him to handle.

Taekwoon decided to stop Hyuk's suffering, at least for a while now, but he was now utterly amused at the maknae's desperate behaviour. He started unbuttoning the other's dress shirt while placing soft, fleeting kisses all over Hyuk's newly exposed skin. But he couldn't help but ask ...

“What in the world turned you so needy, Hyuk-ah ...“

He indeed wondered, but the question remained unanswered until Taekwoon reached the end of Hyuk's pale and utterly soft stomach. He started unbuckling Hyuk's belt which made the other suddenly snap out of his delirious state because yes, this was finally happening. 

“Hyung, I don't know, I really don't know. But please, just get to it before I'm going crazy“

'Just get to it'. Taekwoon couldn't help but chuckle over the younger's wording. It was just too cute to see him like this.

“Okay, okay. Just tell me if I do something wrong, I have no idea what I'm doing“

A faint smile appeared on Hyuk's lips and he nodded quickly. The message was clear, get started already. And so he did.

After helping Hyuk to get rid off his jeans and underwear - which must have gotten quite uncomfortable by this point - Taekwoon actually saw what had caused both him and Hyuk so much trouble during Hakyeon's lecture. Hyuk's cock was hard and flushed and immediatly snapped against his own stomach once Taekwoon carefully freed him of his clothing. One of Hyuk's moans suddenly filled the otherwise quiet room again, probably because of the cool air hitting his already leaking cock. It gave Taekwoon no time to overthink the whole ordeal and he didn't plan to waste any more time that could have been spent with easing Sanghyuk's situation.

Taekwoon had no experince with giving head, none at all. But he thought it would be best to act in a way that would bring himself pleasure if their situations were reversed. 

He started by kissing all the way up and down the length of Hyuk's cock, similar to the way he did with his chest. At that, Hyuk hummed quietly, some way approving but also indicating that this was not nearly enough. So Taekwoon used his tongue instead, licking away the small beads of precum that had gathered on the head. At that, Hyuk almost hissed. Taekwoon looked up at his face and saw the way Sanghyuk's brows were furrowed in concentration, nose scrunched and lips shut tight. Taekwoon thought that this sight was the most peculiar mixture of hot and adorable. Now he was not only determined to make Hyuk cum with only his mouth, he wanted to see what other reactions he could coax out of the younger male. 

So he changed his tactic to swirling his tongue around the whole head and then gradually taking more and more of Sanghyuk into his mouth which earned him another high keening sound. The other's hands, which had been curled into the white bedsheets up until this point, finally found their way into Taekwoon's hair. He couldn't help but moan at this, not realizing what the vibrations that this action sent through Hyuk would cause. Hyuk whined and his hips twitched, but he was holding back from thrusting into Taekwoon's mouth because he didn't want to hurt him or scare him off in any way. Not that his iron grip on Taekwoon's locks was in any way comfortable or gentle, but sacrifices had to be made. And obviously, Taekwoon was enjoying the way the other's hands gripped into his scalp.

For a while, this was all Taekwoon did. Once he had established a sort of rhythm in bobbing his head up and down Hyuk's length, everything turned easier, the foreign feeling of having a pulsing cock in his mouth gradually fading. Instead, he relished in the way Hyuk's breathing had turned laboured and frantic and every once in a while, a new sound slipped from his lips that made Taekwoon almost shiver with pride and lust. He didn't even realize how hard his own member had turned at this point, he was too focused on giving Hyuk what he wanted. Unfortunately, the latter was too faded out due to his own pleasure to give any sort of guidement or instructions like he had agreed to. So either Taekwoon was doing a good job by pure luck or it didn't really matter as Hyuk couldn't distinguish between a good and a mediocre blowjob in this state of mind.

Both for the sake of testing Hyuk and to ease the stretch on his mouth that started to turn a bit painful, Taekwoon resumed to only licking around the head of Hyuk's cock. Sanghyuk could only gasp at the change of pace, stomach muscles tightening involuntarily. When Taekwoon looked up, Hyuk was smiling fondly at him which made Taekwoon's heart leap at least half a mile, or so it felt. The moment only lasted a few seconds before Taekwoon returned to the task at hand - or rather at mouth level - with new determination in his mind. 

Only for a little while, he did the same thing as before which was sucking and taking in about half of Hyuk's cock. Then he added more pressure, careful not to sink his teeth in the sensitive flesh, but not too careful to be honest. Sanghyuk whined and thrusted exactly once into Taekwoon's mouth before he had himself under control again. Taekwoon only smiled at that - as best as he could with a mouth full of cock - and placed one of his hands on Hyuk's stomach, partly to hold him down, partly to feel the soft skin there. Within the same motion, he took not only half but ALL of Hyuk's length inside his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around in order to keep himself from either pulling away or choking. All Sanghyuk could do was scream in surprise and pleasure, his grip on Taekwoon's hair immensely tightening. He had no idea Taekwoon would or could do something like this, it felt too good to be true.

“Aaahh hyung-god-taekwoon-please, I'm so fucking close“ was all he managed to stammer between gritted teeth and his own moaning. Taekwoon pulled his mouth off of Sanghyuk, stroking the other's length while trying to regain his breath. And then he did the exact same thing again, this time deliberately swallowing more than once to extend Hyuk's pleasure. Sanghyuk came with a shout that distantly sounded like Taekwoon's name, hips thrusting helplessly against the resistance that was Taekwoon's hand on him. 

Once Taekwoon was done swallowing - he had to do it several times because it was just too much at once - and Hyuk had come down from his sudden climax, Taekwoon pulled himself away and unceremoniously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hyuk couldn't help but laugh, maybe because he was still within the high of his own orgasm. He sat up and kissed Taekwoon the way they did before, not caring how gross that probably was.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there", he said after several minutes of making out, maybe more. He must have lost his track of time somewhere between Taekwoon's mouth on his mouth and then on other parts of his body.  
Taekwoon smiled, feeling kind of embarrassed, but also proud of the thing he just did. Being with Sanghyuk was a new experience every day and he loved every single minute of it. As Hyuk pulled him into another kiss, this time really pulling him down to his bed, Hyuk noticed he hadn't been the only one in need of attention.

His hand wandered down between Taekwoon's legs and pressed against his crotch. Taekwoon's eyes fell shut and he moaned, caught by surprise as he completely lost himself in Sanghyuk's touch.

"Looks like we need to take care of another PRESSING matter, don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder what got Sanghyuk so worked up:  
> The deadly combination of Jung Taekwoon, white shirts and black pants.  
> 'Nuff said.


End file.
